disney_junior_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Where All The Magic Starts!
Where All The Magic Starts! Is the series premiere of Disney Junior: The Animated Series, and that its the very first episode (plot episode) of this fanmade serie settled in season 1. Summary This is the story on how the all of the universes collide into one big universe which is the Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii asking the Captain on this black hole which will suck up there universe and that they must stop it from happening. This doesn't affect only Captain Barnacle's universe, but the black hole is in the other universes too! Jake and his crew are wondering what this black hole is gonna do when it hits the universe, then it happens to the other shows too! In Sofia's universe, it is known that the black hole will suck up the universe she is in and cause a end of the world to happen. Then finally, the black hole hits all of the universes of the shows and it starts with Mickey's hand. They start floating around on what is even happening and that if its really happening. After a while, the hand of Mickey appears and curves around the black hole, revealing that it is Mickey who is holding the Black hole. Then all the universes collide into one big universe with all the shows in the same universe. All the characters get introduced to Mickey, the god of the big universe all the show characters are in now. Trivia * This episode is marked as the series premiere. * This is the first time we see our heroes, Kwazii, Mickey, and the rest. ** This is also the debut of Jake, Kwazii and Mickey. * The series introduced a villain for the first time Transcript Mickey (Narrating): Where All The Magic Starts! Kwazii: Captain Barnacles! I have reported there to be a gigantic black hole, which could suck up the entire universe were in now! Captain Barnacles: This is bad because it will lead to a end of the world and I don't want that to happen. (In Jake's universe) Jake: Pirate crew! There is a black hole right there and I don't like it because it will lead to a end of the world! Izzy: No this can't be happening! I don't want this to be the end of the world! (In Sofia's universe) Sofia: I see that there is a black hole and I know that it will swallow the entire universe that my amulet is saying now. This is pretty much the end of the world for the entire kingdom. (All the universes get suck up as the characters tried avoiding getting in the black hole) Jake: Hold on, Izzy! Grab onto that wooden part of our ship! Izzy: Its gonna swallow me! (Loses grip) NOOOOOO!!!! Jake: IZZY!!! Captain Barnacles: There is no way we can stop this black hole, it will just be our faith for good. Kwazii: But... But Barnacles. Captain Barnacles: No Kwazii, its just that were gonna end it all here as the black hole will swallow all of us up. Sofia: Its too late! We haven't stopped it and now it is happeing! Were near the end of our kingdom! (Screen cuts to black and then reveals some characters floating while music plays.) (Mickey's hand appears grabbing the black hole and zooms out to see his entire body that shows his hand grabbing the black hole while a sound says "Mickey" 5 times.) (Intro of Disney Junior: The Animated Serie plays) Sofia: What... Just happened? Jake: (Turns to Sofia) Who... Are you? Captain Barnacles: Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening, were in this new universe that has... A lot of living things we don't know. Sofia: (Turns to Jake) Who are you? Jake: I'm Jake, whats your name? Sofia: I'm Sofia, also (Turns to Mickey) whats that? Mickey: Oh hello there! Its me, Mickey mouse. The mouse that controls this universe now. I have manage to get the Black hole to make all of the universes collide into one big universe. Sofia: But why? Mickey: Well, its because I want to make this better! I also brought someone else. (Sofia the worst shows up) Sofia the worst: Why hello there. Sofia: You brought her here? I thought you were a good mouse. Mickey: Well... Its because... Because I know every universe needs villains to make it perfect! Catboy: Oh hello there... Some mouse I never knew about. Mickey: I also build a neighbor for all of you to live in. BTW I also brought the locations that your universes originally had! So I hope all of you have a great time here!